It has been shown in the article by A. GINESI and R. DE GAUDENZI “Carrier Phase Synchronization Techniques for Broadband Satellite Transmissions” DVB-S2 Technical doc, Geneva, 21 Mar. 2003 that classical techniques for carrier phase recovery in the presence of a strong phase noise as the one specified by the DVB-S2 committee, are not effective as they are affected by both excessive jitter as well as cycle slips. Other pilot aided techniques, as described in the publication by HUGHES Networks Systems “Carrier Synchronization Solution for DVB-S2 Modem” DVB-S2 Technical doc, Geneva, 15 Jun. 2003 are more effective but they are much more complex and yet have to show a feasibility over the whole signal-to-noise ratio range required by the DVB-S2 applications.